


Shonen Vs Shojo

by shironek0



Category: Dragon Ball, Sailor Moon
Genre: Digital Media, Drawings, F/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shironek0/pseuds/shironek0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old!</p><p>The girls love the Shonen<br/>and the boys love the shojo,<br/>or am I wrong?</p><p>Cell (c) Akira Toriyama<br/>Sailor Venus and Mars (c) Naoko Takeuchi</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shonen Vs Shojo

**Author's Note:**

> Old!
> 
> The girls love the Shonen  
> and the boys love the shojo,  
> or am I wrong?
> 
> Cell (c) Akira Toriyama  
> Sailor Venus and Mars (c) Naoko Takeuchi


End file.
